Fantasy
by AngelHaloGirl
Summary: Three girls find out that they are the daughters of the most important people in Minecraftia! The Enderdragon, Notch, and Herobrine. But is it all a fantasy, or a nightmare? Read to find out!


**Hey Guys! My name is Halo, and I want to say this is my first story! So I don't want to make to make this too long. To let you know, I will be adding Oc's . I also want you guys to give me tips. Now let's get on with the story now!**

"Come on! We have to do it!" Kandi said. She was really energetic and very kind. Yet she always wanted to get things done, even if people didn't want to do it at that time.

"No! I'm not going to get myself killed! Do you not see the mobs out there?!" Zen argued with Kadi all night. Zen protects people when they need it. She is very smart and always knows when they need it to be done.

"I don't know Zen. I think I want to go mining this time!" Halo gestured, she always agreed to things and tried not to pick sides. Tonight was the night were they would get there diamonds!

"Halo! You say that every time we have this conversation! Yet every time we go out there, we almost get killed! Why can't we go in the morning?"

"Cause' that's not fun and I don't want to be lame" Kandi always had something to say when she wants to get her way. But, that's why everyone loved her! Zen finally agreed to go mining. We took out iron picks and went out the door. They all took their picks and slammed it against the cold hard cobblestone. There suddenly was a faint groan in the distance.

"Did you hear that?!" Zen said in a shivery voice. Kandi and Halo heard nothing and ignored Zen. Every time they went mining, she would always that she heard some type of noise. But several minutes later they all heard it too. They took their iron sword, which they also packed, and looked around.

"GAHH!" Kandi screamed, she was getting attacked by three zombies. She flung her hands trying to get a grip of one of the zombies head and twisted with all her might. The head snapped and fell on the floor. She grabbed her iron sword and Halo and Z did the same. They ran to the zombies and started to attack.

"HALO! BEHINED YOU!" Kandi and Zen screeched. She turned around to see that there was a skeleton trying to shoot arrows at her.

_Halo's POV_

I tried to run, but it was too late, an arrow was shot to the back of my leg. Zen pulled out a bow and arrows out of her sash and started to shoot. Every aim was precise and she hit the rest of the zombies and skeletons. Then, they both grabbed me by the arms and started to drag me towards the house. They sat me down on the bed.

"This might hurt a little…" Kandi said as she took hold of the arrow. She yanked it out fast thinking it was the best way. I screamed in agony. "Sorry." She whispered. I nodded my head and laid back.

"Guuugh! I'm bored!" I said, they both looked at me and laughed.

"Well I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep so we can get our energy back." We all said our good nights and headed off to bed.

_Kandi's POV_

When I walked to my bed, I lied down and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on ly arm. Scared, I looked up and saw an enderman. When I was about to scream… POOF! I teleported to "The End" It was dark and I barely can see. There was a hoard of enderman surrounding me.

"You sure she's the one?" I heard one of them say. "Yup, she's the one." The one that was holding me replied. I was so confused, why was I here? My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do.

"I want to go home!" I yelled, I was trying to wriggle myself out, but then I realized that there was no way out, well I way that I know of, that is.

"Let's just bring her to the boss." All I could see were sprinkles of purple, and then I was face to face with the enderdragon.

"Hello Kandi." He said in a very deep voice.

"H-how do you know my name?!" I quickly panicked. I was getting very afraid about this. What did they want from me?

"I would know the name of my own daughter of course!" I stared at him in disbelief as he said these two words, "My Daughter." I was then teleported back to my bed. I looked outside and the sun was shining bright. It was already morning?!

_Zen's POV_

"Good morning Kandi. You slept awfully late!" I said in a sarcastic voice. She never woke up later then we did, she was always the first one awake. She just smirked at me and went upstairs with her breakfast. That never happened before either. I followed her without her knowing. I peeked in through a slight crack of the door. I saw her rummaging through her chest.

"Where is it?!" She screamed to herself. What was she looking for? Suddenly she found a book that had the title,"MEMORIES" I saw her sit down and open it. I walked in place to pretend that I was coming up the stairs. I quietly knocked and opened the door. "Hey!" She said putting the book under the covers, Her bubblegum pink hair covered her pale face.

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked.

"E-eating!" She said stuffing her mouth with the bread. I nodded and walked out the door. How can my best friend lie to me?

**Okay guys! That was the end of the story. I'm really sorry if it's short. A least I tried right! No…okay. Well Every, chapter, I will write more and more. I'm going to be writing a chapter everyday and TRY to post every two weeks. I'm not promising anything! Well bye, my Angels! (Just thought of the name now! XD)**


End file.
